She's a Lady
by EmSkittles
Summary: One-shot Ness. Nate and Tess have a rocky relationship, but in th end will it all be ok? To the song She's a lady by forever the Sickest Kids, I own nothing.


She's a Lady

_I'm in love with the girl I hate. She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me. I'm in love with a critic and a skeptic, a traitor, I'd trade her in a second. _  
"Damn it Tess!" Nate exclaimed as his fiancée continued to walk out the door.

"What do you want from me Nate?" She turned and sighed.

"Why have you been acting so strange tonight?" It was an engagement party that his band mates, the boys of Connect Three, threw together to celebrate the couple.

_She's a backseat driver, a drama provider. An instant update of the world. She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter. (She's attractive but bitter) _

_Flashback_  
"Look, baby, I'm just stressed out," she sighed, "Can we just go home?"

"What about the party? Its for us… We cant just leave…" He looked pleadingly in her eyes.

"How about you stay and meet me back out the apartment. Just tell everyone I'm feeling under the weather. Cause it's kind of true." She half smiled.

"Ok.."

"Thanks babe" She kissed his cheek and walked out of the door.

'It didn't used to be like this' he sighed.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry? Did you turn around, turn around. Baby, don't return to me if you think that I'm not worth your time. She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with. She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with. _  
"Nate!" Tess screamed.

"WHAT? What do you want?" He said stopping in his tracks.

"Please don't go baby! Please" She grabbed his arm.

He shook her off, "Tess, let go. You cheated on me. I can't deal with this right now."

"Well if you weren't gone all the time on tour I wouldn't have to resort to this!!" She shrilled. "I HATE YOU!!"

"Don't turn this around on me. I HAVE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! I LOVE YOU TESS"

She fell to the ground of their apartment and cried.

"Tess.. Can't you see that I'm crazy about you. If you would have told me how lonely you were… I would have said 'To hell with Connect Three'. I would have come home. I just want what's best for us…"

"Oh Nate…" She looked down. "I can't believe how ridiculous I've been. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I know you can't possibly forgive me…"

"Tess of course I can…" He lifted her chin and she stared at the way his curls framed his face, and looked deep into his warm brown eyes, "I've loved ever since we met five years ago at Camp rock.."

"I love you too Nate, I love you so much.."

They looked deep into each others eyes and shared a long deep intimate kiss. And everything felt alright again.

_End Flashback_

_Take off your shoes, come in the room. And baby, let's try not to argue. Turn out the lights, turn on the radio and how can we fight when I'm too busy loving you? I'm too busy loving you. I'm too busy loving you. _

Nate knew Tess had wanted a big wedding, before she even asked. So he did the best he could to make her happy, and she actually did the same for him. They were going to get married in a bid church in the country. The preacher marrying them was the same one who had married Nate's parents.

The wedding colors were light pink, lilac, and silver, Tess' favorite colors. Her maid of honor would be Caitlyn, who she had rekindled a friendship with after Camp. Her maids would be Mitchie, Peggy, and Ella. Nate's best men were of course his band mates and his brother. The flower girl would be Shane and Mitchie's three year old daughter. The ring bearer would be Jason and Caitlyn's four year old son. (**A/N: **my personal favorite pairings)

If only he could get through her cold shoulder. He had no idea what was bothering her. Their wedding day was closing in and he felt something was driving a wedge between them.

Finally two nights before the wedding while they were snuggling on the couch he got up the nerve to ask her what was going on…

"Tess?"

"Yeah baby?" She smiled up at him.

"Is everything… Is everything alright.. With us?" he asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" She said failing to sound sincere.

"It just feels like you've been keeping something back…"

"What?" She said pulling away from him, "What makes you think that?"

"Why are you getting so defensive if nothing is wrong?"

"I don't know!!" She exclaimed standing, "Maybe I don't like being accused of things?? "

"How can we get married when you're hiding things from me? Are you seeing someone else-"

"NATE!", She shrieked tears rolling down her face, "It's been two years since that's happened!! I would never hurt you like that again… How can you not trust me anymore?" she sobbed walking to their bedroom.

"Well if you'd just tell me what the hell is wrong with you maybe we could work this out damn it!!" He followed her.

"Just leave me the hell alone, I don't want to be near you right now." she grabbed a bag and started packing.

"Where are you going?" He tried to place his hand over his.

"To Peggy's." She jerked away. "I can't stand to be near you right now." With that she stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry? Did you turn around, turn around. Baby, don't return to me. If you think that I'm not worth your time. She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with. She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_.

_Flashback_  
"Baby where are we going?" Tess asked excitedly.

"You'll know soon" He looked at his beautiful girlfriend in her blindfold, tapping her foot with impatience.

"I hate surprises."

Nate smirked, "I know."

She groaned.

"We're here," he said as she felt the car stop.

"Stay." He said softly.

Nate got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened the door for her. He took his beloved hand and helped her out of the car. "Now," he said loosening her blindfold, you can see." He lifted the blindfold.

"Oh my gosh," She breathed, "Its lovely"

They were in a meadow with a trail of sunflowers leading up to a picnic for two.

"Oh Nate its wonderful," She turned and leaned into kiss him.

"Happy anniversary," He whispered against her lips.

" I love you."

"Me too." He took her hand and lead her up to the picnic.

They sat and he motioned for her to open the basket. When she did she gasped. Inside there was memorabilia of their past, medals from camp rock, pictures, love notes and letters they shared when he was touring and before they lived together, there were even pictures she'd thrown away and torn up that were taped together in there. But, the most peculiar was a little green velvet box.

She picked it up and opened it. "Nate…" Inside was a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond with little diamonds imbedded in the band.

"Look in side the band," Nate spoke softly.

She did. "Forever" was engraved in beautiful cursive. Tears pricked her eyes, "Nate, what's this?"

He looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath, "Tess, we have been together for 6 years now. And I am so in love with you I just cant see living without you. You're beautiful, loving, smart, and you know me better than anyone else. We've come a long way baby, I want you to be mine and me to be your's forever." He took another deep breath, "Tess Tyler, will you marry me?"

With tears streaming down her face she cried, "Yes Nate! Yes!!"

_End Flashback_  
_Here I am, there you go again (again). And we will not ever be eighteen again (again). And I'm worn out of fighting and every night you leave crying. And I could use some time … And here I am, and there you go again (again)... _

It was the day before their wedding and Nate still couldn't get a hold of Tess.

"Dude, what happened?" his best friend Shane asked.

Nate told him and his other best friend Jason what had happened.

"Whoa man… You fucked up." Shane said finally.

"Well, maybe you should call Caity. She said Tess was coming over with the other bridesmaids and that if you were desperate to call and she'd make Tess talk to you." Jason offered.

"Thanks man," Nate said standing, "I think I'm going to."

"Nate walked into his bedroom and called Caitlyn.

"Yeah what is it?" she didn't sound happy.

"Its Nate.-"

"Its about damn time!!" She exclaimed. "TESS"

"What?"

"Nate is on the phone-"

"Hang up."

"Uhm no. I paid for my dress, I'm wearing the world's most painful pair of shoes. You. Are. Working. This. Out. And. Getting. Married." Nate heard the phone shuffle.

"Nate?" He heard Tess' hesitant voice.

"It's me."

"….."

"Look, about last night-"

"Nate you don't have too."

"Yes I do, I'm so sorry I overreacted. I do trust you. I'm sorry I even brought up the past like that. It was stupid. I hope you still want to marry me tomorrow." He sighed.

"Of course Nate. I'm sorry if you thought I was being distant. I didn't mean it." She said softly.

"It's alright baby, I love you." He smiled and knew tomorrow would be perfect.

_So here I am and I leave. And I'm waiting for you, waiting for you. Come back, come back to me, And I'll take you gladly and I'll take you in again. Did you scream enough to make her cry? Did you turn around, turn around. Baby, don't return to me if you think that I'm not worth your time. Did you scream enough to make her cry? Did you turn around, turn around Baby, don't return to me  
If you think that I'm not worth your time.  
_It was finally here. The day Nate and Tess had been waiting almost a year for. Their wedding day.

Nate was standing next to the preacher, and his best men, across from them were the bridesmaids. Now, all they waiting for was the bride. Instead of the wedding march, the instrumental to when you look me in the eyes played. The song was more than half over and Tess still had not walked down the isle.

"I'm going to go check on her." He whispered and took off toward where she got ready at.

He knocked on the door, "Tess?"

No answer.

He opened the door and walked in, "Tess?" He gasped and found her throwing up in a trash can.

"Oh my gosh, Tess! What's wrong do you need a doctor?" he cried worriedly.

"Nate!" She heaved, "Nate no."

"What's wrong??"

"Let me rinse my mouth."

He waited as she went to the half bath room until she came back looking beautiful in the dress that she didn't get puke on, hair done in waterfall curls, natural make up and peach colored lip gloss.

"You look beautiful," he breathed.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself," she smirked.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Well, I wanted to wait. Until at least when everyone was making speeches at the reception but, here goes. I know you thought I was being distant, but I just wanted to surprise you. You see, I've been feeling under the weather lately. So I went to the doctor. Only I'm not sick.." She smiled.

"Tess what are you saying-" Realization light in his eyes. "You're pregnant?!" He gasped.

"Yes!" She squealed as he picked her up and twirled her. "But there's more."

"What??"

"We're having twins babe!"

"No way!! Holy shit! Let's get married!!"

She smiled and took his hand and the walked down the isle together.

_She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with.  
She's a lady and ladies shouldn't be messed with_

Tess looked into Nate's eyes as the preacher announced, "I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"


End file.
